


The Misadventures of Murphy and Crew

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm not sure how to add tags to this when every chapter will be different, In many diffrent chapters, John Murphy Centric, Just check the notes on every chapter to see warnings, M/M, Most are, Multi, Other, SO, The stories we didn't get, and what that chapter is about, can you tell idk how to tag?, please and thank you, spacekru, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: This is a collection of a Bunch of One-shots for Spacekru and Stuff that happened on the ring! Some will be connect, some wont.Multiple ships will be involved and it WILL be canon divergent in certain places.There’s a variety of Different Content ahead, Including but not limited to: Smut, Fluff, Angst, Break up Fics, Kink, and MORE! Have fun, And I’ll try to update AT LEAST once a week. though it’ll probably be more than that lol.
Relationships: And Some Gen fics, Anyone/Anyone, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Echo/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Literally all the Spacekru ships, Monty Green/John Murphy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Memori Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The Memori Break Up scene we didn't get, but deserved. 
> 
> Or at least, My view on it. 
> 
> Warning: Descriptions of how Depression can be for some people; Empty, Blank, etc.  
> This is angsty. This is all hurt, and absolutely NO comfort. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, This isn't meant to Make Emori a villain. I'm sorry if it seems that way.

“I can’t deal with this anymore, John.” Emori says from the edge of the bed, “You’ve changed. What happened to you?” She asks looking over at him with hurt in her eyes. Murphy looks at her with a blank expression barely comprehending what’s happening. 

“What do you mean?” He asks gruffly letting his voice stay quiet as he stares at her beautiful face. He loves her so much, but he doesn’t know what to do to make her happy up here. He’s been trying but everything he does is ignored, or not enough. 

“I mean, that you’ve changed. You’ve changed from the Man I loved to this. A man that does nothing with himself.” Emori says looking at him as tears fall from her eyes. 

‘What could I do? I can’t do anything up here.” He says looking back at the wall and staring at it as if it’s that interesting. Emori watches him and sighs, her face turning frustrated. 

“You’ve barely tried. All you do is stay in bed and Stare at the damn wall.” Emori says her voice rising slightly. Murphy looks at her for a second then looks back at the wall. 

“Please Don’t yell.” He says softly and Emori scoffs rolling her eyes. 

“Oh, so now that I’ve had enough of your bullshit and I try to talk about it, I cant?” She asks her voice still loud causing Murphy to flinch back slightly. Murphy shakes his head. 

“No, of course, you can I'm just asking for you to stop yelling,” Murphy explains to Emori hoping that will be enough explanation to her so she isn’t angry. Emori rolls her eyes and puts her elbows on her knees holding her head in her hands. 

“I can Express my anger however I want,” Emori says with venom in her voice, but Murphy can tell she lowered her voice slightly. He sighs in slight relief before remembering they were arguing, or that’s what Emori was doing. All Murphy was doing was laying here waiting for her to come to bed. 

“Why are you so worthless?” She asks probably not meaning it entirely but the sentence breaks Murphy's heart because that’s the exact reason why Murphy has been changing. A tear slips out of his eye and he doesn’t even try to wipe it away. 

“Mori, I’m trying.” He says softly and he can see Emori shake her head from the corner of his eyes. He closes his eyes and lets a few more tears slowly fall down his face. Emori stands up slowly and takes a deep breath, murphy watches her through the corner of his eye as she makes her way to her drawer. He sees her take a few of her things out and put them into a basket they had found. 

“Em, what are you doing?” Murphy asks finally turning his head towards her again as his heart begins to race. Emori just takes a deep breath and ignores him, as tears fall from her eyes. Murphy looks back at the wall and waits to see if she says anything else which she does in a few moments. 

“Why are you making me do this?” Emori asks shaking her head and grabbing the basket and walking back in front of him on the bed. he looks like he’s about to say something but Emori Interrupts him, “You just have to be like this don’t you? Why don’t you try to do anything? You act like you can’t do anything. Why are you so useless up here. Why are you so selfish?” She says her voice rising again. Murphy Flinches back slightly and his face creases in a frown at the words she’s saying. His heart breaks even more than he thought possible as her words swim around his head. 

Worthless  
Useless  
Selfish

“Look at me.” She says looking at him as a few stray tears fall from her eyes. Murphy keeps staring at the wall and breathing heavily. 

“I said look at me!” She yells desperate as she grabs his chin harsher than she meant to and forcing him to look at her. He flinches and Winces at the hard pressure on his chin but he obediently looks at her after that tears falling down his face. She lets go and turns around walking towards the door. 

“Why did you make me fall out of love?” She asks and then opens the door walking out. Murphy watches her leave and doesn’t say anything even though his mind is screaming at him to say something, to scream, to beg her to come back... But he doesn’t. He stays quiet. He just watches her go with tears streaming down his face as the girl that changed his whole world leaves it. 

“I love you,” Murphy whispers instead of screaming it like he wants to do. He turns his head back towards the wall and goes back to staring. His love left him. His beautiful love left him alone. 

She’s Gone, And Murphy... Murphy is Worthless.


	2. Murphy's Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Murphy’s Coma, and what happened before, during, and after. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This is a one shot of “The algae incident” We heard about from Monty, but never got to see.   
> We never got a specific time frame that Murphy was in the coma, so I made it kinda long (A Month and a half) So I hope that’s okay for y’all. 
> 
> Rated for Cussing :)
> 
> Things in this:   
> Emori makes Trinkets!   
> Fluff   
> Light Angst   
> Sleepy Cuddles   
> Cuddling & Snuggling   
> Post-Coital Cuddling   
> Post-Coital   
> Post Coital is post sex btw   
> Just overall really cute

“This is the first Algae batch.” Monty says holding out the algae for them to look at. Everyone looks at it in fear and disgust as he puts it down. 

“Well, Why aren’t we eating it?” Harper asks, smiling at her boyfriend from the corner. Monty sighs softly and shakes his head looking at it.

“That’s the problem. I’m not sure if it’s safe.” He says softly looking at everyone, “So that means, whoever eats this might get sick, or worse... Die.” Monty finishes looking at them. Bellamy takes a deep breath and looks at everyone. Harper is looking at it sadly knowing that this is their way of survival, but it might not be safe. Raven is looking at ti with disgust, Echo is looking at it as if she’s willing to be the first one to try it, which he makes sure to tell her she cant fi she tries to volunteer, Emori is looking at everyone in a way that he can’t describe, She’s probably doing the same thing that He’s doing which is Evaluating everyone responses. His eyes land on Murphy last. Murphy is tense and glaring at the algae as if it’s going to pop out and eat him. 

“I’ll do it.” Echo says standing forward and grabbing for the bowl. Bellamy gets up quickly and takes her wrist softly, 

“No, I can’t let you do that. We need to think through this and figure out who’s the best choice for this.” Bellamy says softly, giving her a small smile. Echo sighs and nods taking astep back. 

“You mean most expendable, Right?” Murphy asks from his seat that’s right in front of The algae. 

“John, I doubt that’s what he mea-” 

“No, Murphy you’re right. I’m sorry to say it but it’s true, I won’t lie to you. We need people who can do things on this ship, and we need good food. We need Raven so she can fix any problems we have, We need Monty so we can make this food, We need Echo to train all of us, We need Harper because she keeps Monty sane enough to do the work we need, and I’m needed because I have a stronger leadership role.” Bellamy explains, He looks to Emori to see how she feels not being mentioned but all she does is nod in slight understanding. He looks back at Murphy and sees that his breathing is picked up. 

They’ve been here before, Emori and Murphy, Back when they were checking to see if Natblida’s could survive huge amounts of radiation. He knows where this goes. He looks over at Emori then at the Algae and makes a move before his Self preservation stops him, he grabs the bowl and takes a drink of it before anyone else can stop him. 

“John!” Emori yells grabbing the cup from him. By the time the cup is out of his hand, Half of it is gone. Everyone looks on i shock as this happens not being able to move to stop it. “What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” Emori scolds looking at him in shock. Murphy shrugs and he stands up twirling around. 

“Nothing happened yet.” He says with hope in his voice. Emori looks at him like he’s crazy and Monty laughs softly. 

“You’re a dumbass.” Monty says laughing and as soon as he goes to get more, Murphy stumbles slightly, Everyone turns to him and they see his eyes blink a bunch of times. 

“Murphy, What’s wrong?” Raven asks and Murphy coughs before falling sideways into the table causing Emori to run to him and try to keep him upright, 

“John?!” Emori yells trying to keep him from Falling face first. Monty runs forward not caring that the algae he was holding is now spilled on the ground, he grabs Murphy's other side and Murphy passes out as soon as he does so. 

“Come on, Let’s get him laid down in the medical part of the ship.” Monty says to Emori and they carry him towards it. The rest of them follow asking questions as if Monty would be able to answer all of them. Monty and Emori put him onto a hospital bed and take off his jacket, Monty goes to grab a medical gown and Lift Murphy's shirt but Emori Stops him. 

“Wait! He... He won’t be comfortable with that. Just.. He can stay in these clothes right?” Emori asks, grabbing Monty's Wrist softly. Monty nods and puts the gown on the side. They try to make him comfortable, even though He’s not away and then They all leave the room other than Emori and Bellamy. 

“Emori, I wouldn’t have ever wanted t-”

“Get Out.” Emori interrupts him and she turns to him. 

“Emori, Just wait. I never wanted this.” Bellamy tries to explain but Emori shakes her head. 

“We were the only Expendable ones, What did you think he would do?” Emori asks accusingly. Bellamy looks down and nods. 

“Alright, I’ll go.” He sa  
ys turning around and leaving the room, Leaving Emori alone with a passed out Murphy. She grabs a cloth from the bowl of water and places it softly on his head, trying to wash away the sweat built up. 

“It’ll be okay, John. You’ll be okay” she says, and she doesn’t know if it’s her saying it to Murphy, trying to get to him through his passed out state, or if it’s her trying to convince herself. 

During the month and a half Of murphy being in a coma, Emori stayed by his side and would replace his IV for him, along with clean him as necessary. She’d fall asleep by his bedside often and She’d rant to Monty and Harper about how dumb the situation is. 

“Out of all the shit he’s been through, THIS is what puts him into a long sleep? THIS?” 

She would bring him small little trinkets that she and Raven would make and set them up next to his bed so when he woke up he could see them. Her favorite was a mini knife she made from a piece of metal Raven had found laying around. The knife couldn’t actually cut anything, but it’s really cute and she thinks it fits Murphy very well. 

Harper and Echo convince her to leave the medic bay a month and a half after Murphy falls into the coma. Emori had been staying in there, sleeping in there, eating in their, taking her showers in the room next to it, and just overall sitting and waiting for Murphy to get up. Echo and Harper decided to bring her out to eat with them that morning, instead of bringing her food. 

“You know, this Algae still sucks, even if it isn’t putting us in comas.” Emori jokes when they sit down to eat, everyone looks at her in surprise thinking that she wouldn’t joke about something like that when Murphy is still laying in bed, still in a coma. Then Harper laughs and shakes her head. 

“Yeah, Monty, at least your preparation skills got a bit better.” She jokes, pushing at Montys arm, Monty laughs and soon everyone is laughing lightly. Emori looks down at the algae and sighs, obviously thinking about Murphy. 

“He’ll be okay.” Bellamy says from her side. She looks a thim and nods softly. 

“He better be. He can’t die.” She says sadly grabbing the cup and drinking the algae.

In the other room Murphy wakes up alone. He coughs himself awake and looks to his side seeing a blanket thrown over the chair there. He looks around himself still laying on the bed and he sees a bunch of Emoris clothes folded on another chair nearby, and he sees all of the trinkets on the nightstand. Murphy tries to sit up but he's still too shaky to so he lays for a few seconds. He sits up and throws his legs over the edge. He reaches for the mini knife and chuckles looking at it. It has “E+J” in small letters on it and it makes him smile widely. He puts it down back where ti was so its safe and he stands up slowly. He looks around and sees a bunch of clutter, and dust on certain surfaces, telling him that it’s been a while since he’s woken up. He walks towards the door and down the hallway hearing the sounds of The others talking and eating. He hears someone say something about him being in a coma for A month acn a half and he freezes slightly outside the door. He’s been asleep for that long? When he’d seen all the trinkets he knew he must have been asleep for a while, but not that long. He shakes his head and smirks when someone mentions that it’s morning. 

Before he got put into a coma, Raven had complained about how boring every morning was, and how everyone always said “Morning” In monotone voices, So he thinks now that he’s been asleep He’ll make his ‘Good Morning’ a bit more... interesting. He walks to the open door and looks through seeing Emori, Echo, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, and Harper all sitting around a table talking and smiling. He can see Emori isn't the happiest, probably because He’s been asleep for a long time. He smirks and walks a bit closer so they don't see him. 

“GOOD MORNING MOTHER FUCKERS!” He screams loudly causing them all to jump and some of them to scream. Echo stands and has her knife out in a quick second as if There could be a threat on this Ring. They all freeze after being scared by him, and They stare at him in shock. 

“John?” Emori asks standing up from the table. Murphy smirks and spreads his arms. 

“The one and only.” He says and he prepares himself for whatever Emori is going to do. Emori runs up to him and flings herself into his arms causing him to almost fall over. 

“Whoa! Be careful, I just woke up. I'm still a bit Wobbly.” He chuckles and hugs Emori tightly as she laughs into his chest. Bellamy smiles from his seat at the table, and Monty walks over and pulls Murphy into a hug as soon as Emori is done. 

“I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have even suggested it, but I did and I'm sorry.” Monty says softly hugging him tight. Murphy looks surprised but he hugs him back anyways. 

“It’s alright. Don't worry about it, it’s not your fault.” Murphy says as They pull apart. Emori is still looking at him happily and Murphy smiles back. 

“Hey, come here. I know you probably don’t want to eat this as soon as you wake up, but you haven’t actually eaten anything in a while..” Bellamy says looking at him seriously Murphy winces and walks over looking at the green goop. He starts drinking the algae and he coughs at the taste. 

“Ew, This is worse tasting than the stuff that put me in the coma.” He laughs looking at Monty, and the other man laughs softly. 

A few hours later Murphy and Emori are in their room, after having sex. Murphy is still panting softly When Emori puts her head on his chest and throws her hand over his stomach. He chuckles softly and sighs softly. emori can hear his heart beating quickly in his chest and she laughs. 

“So, i take a lot out of you huh?” She teases sitting up and looking him in the eyes. He smiles and breathes out in a rush of air Emori guesses is supposed to be a laugh and he stretches his body out letting his shoulders pop from the stretch. 

“Yeah, yeah you do. Especially when I’ve been in a coma for a month and a half.” He mumbles smiling up at her. She smiles back and her smile slowly falls as she thinks about what he said. 

“I... I was scared.” Emori softly says running her badass hand up and down Murphy's chest. Murphy grabs it and raises it to his lips giving it soft kisses. 

“I know... I’d be scared too if it were you..” He says softly, still giving her hand soft kisses. Emori feels her eyes tear up. 

“I don’t know what i would have done if one day i woke up by your bedside and you were dead...” She says sadly letting Murphy do whatever he pleases with her hand. She can’t even imagine never getting this love again. Murphy looks her in the eyes and his eyes make her lose herself for a few minutes. The pure blue orbs are just looking into her soul, but in the loveliest way possible.

“You would have kept fighting. Probably would go off with Raven and do that shit.” Murphy says smirking. Emori laughs and keeps staring at him. She sees when his eyebrows rise and when he bites his lip, looking away. She sees him bring her hand back up as he leaves more kisses on the fused digits. He smiles softly and looks her back in the eyes after a while. 

“Alright, why are you staring at me, Beautiful?” He says, raising his eyebrows back at her. She laughs softly and takes her hand out of Murphy’s hand causing him to pout. She brings it up and cups his face with it.

“Your eyes are pretty...” She says smiling down at him, he scoffs softly and shakes his head. “I’m serious!” She says softly, shaking his face in her hand he chuckles innocently, and Emori loves the way his eyes light up. 

“Alright, Weirdo, I’m tired so let's sleep.” Murphy whines, trying to pull her back down so she’s basically lying on him. she laughs and cuddles into him. 

“I’m happy you’re back, John.”


	3. Murphamy Fluffyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy gets Drunk, and Bellamy is a sweet boyfriend who makes sure Chaotic Cute Murphy doesn't do anything dumb.
> 
> Warning: Alcohol, Slight Smut (Doesn't actually go anywhere, literally only slight friction and kissing). Cute Murphy, beware, it could kill you lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, but I really wanted to write something for this work. I'm sorry that It took so long!

“Murphy, you idiot, come here!” Bellamy laughs trying to grab at Murphys hand. Murphy pulls away and bites his lip shaking the bottle of half empty Whiskey at him. He giggles and steps back and runs into his bedroom wall. Bellamy smiles softly and sits on his bed, the blanket falling halfway off under him. Murphy takes another swig of the whiskey and giggles more. 

“Or, and really think this one through, I could keep drinking and you could keep watching over me like a protective boyfriend.” Murphy laughs and tales another swig. Bellamy pouts softly and starts throwing his shoes off. Murphy giggles and walks over leaning down and leaving a messing kiss on his lips. Bellamy can taste the Alcohol on his lips and tongue. Murphy pulls back and smirks pushing Bellamy back on the bed. He straddles him and kissing his deeply. Bellamy chuckles softly and tries to take the Whiskey, which Murphy notices, so he sits back up and takes a big gulp of the liquid. Murphy pulls the bottle from his lips and groans softly and giggles. He looks back down at Bellamy and lets his eyes trace over him. Bellamy rises an eyebrow as Murphy puts the bottle on the ground next to the bed, and leans back down bringing them into a deep kiss. Murphy moans into it and starts softly moving his body against his. 

“Alright, alright, hey that’s enough right now, Murph.” Bellamy says pushing him up slightly. Murphy whines and pushes his hands away leaning back down and kissing Bellamy’s neck. Bellamy sighs and pushes him back. “Murphy, No.” Bellamy says firmly and Murphy stops immediately. He looks like a lost puppy dog and it breaks Bellamys heart. 

“I... I’m sorry..” Murphy says softly looking down at him. Bellamy smiles sweetly and pushes at Murphys thighs softly, causing Murphy to sit up a bit more so Bellamy cna move. The older man moves himself up so his head ar eon the pillows grabbing Murphys hand on the way. Murphy falls into the bed face first causing him to giggle into the sheets. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’s just that i’m not having sex with you while you’re drunk.” Bellamy says softly pulling him up into his arms. Murphy makes a softly ‘oh’ sound and smiles widely. 

“Thank You...” Murphy says and then he cuddles down into Bellamys arms, laying his head on his chest. He hears Bellamys heartbeat under his and he sighs happily. Bellamy chuckles softly and pets his hair, eliciting a purr to come from Murphy’s lips. 

“You shouldn’t thank me for an act of common decency.” Bellamy reminds him and Murphy nods his head against his chest. Murphy sighs happily then whines. He sits up and grabs the blanket and accidentally gets tangled in it causing Bellamy to laugh and sit up. 

“Bell?” Murphy asks in a soft voice. Bellamy chuckles and smirks. 

“Did you get a little stuck?” Bellamy laughs and he hears Murphy make a sound of confirmation under it. Bellamy smirks and pokes at Murphys side causing him to giggle loudly.

“Bell! Wait!” He giggles and Bellamy punches him tickling his side as hes stuck in the blanket. Murphy is squealing and begging for him to stop the torture, but Bellamy just keeps tickling him. Soon Bellamy takes pity on the other man and Helps him get untangled. Murphy’s face pokes out of the blanket trap and Bellamy laughs at Murphys messed up hair, and Murphy giggles softly looking at him through his eyelashes. Bellamy leans forward and kisses Murphy’s nose softly. 

“Alright, Bed.” Bellamy says untangling him completely and pullin ghim back down onto his chest. Bellamy grabs the blanket this time and flawlessly throws it over the both of them. Murphy turns his head into the crook of Bellamys neck and smells him, loving the smell that is all Bellamy. 

“Night, Night, Bell.” Murphy says drunkenly into His neck, Bellamy laughs and kisses his head. 

“Goodnight Murphy.”


End file.
